The Blonde Shinigami
by Perverted-Hokage
Summary: Naruto was thought to be dead at the age of 6. He comes back 6 years later only not to be a ninja but to be a Shinigami as well. What would happen to him as he goes through the ninja life as a Shinigami... BleachNaruto Crossover. Mainly Naruto, Read&Rate!
1. Chapter 1 The return of the Blonde

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Plot: You'll understand most of it as you read it. This is a Bleach/Naruto crossover, keep that in mind. Also, Naruto will be extremely strong as a Shinigami in this one. There probably won't be any Bleach stuff like the arrancar and stuff until later on in the story if I manage to get it that far, but stuff will probably flash up after the wave and chuunin exams. The storyline will be the same with a few slight changes and of course, a few bleach things will kick in here and there. Enjoy!

"People talking"

'People thinking'

_Flashback_

"_People talking in flashback"_

'_People thinking in flashback'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"_**Kyuubi Thinking"**_

"_**Me talking, there might be a few author's note"**_

_

* * *

_

_P.S: There won't be any major time skips except for the first one. There "could" be another time skip just like how they did it in Naruto in the far future but you shouldn't worry about that for now!_

_Flashback:_

"_Die you demon!" Shouted the villagers, they shouted at him. There were about fifty of them, with all different type of weapons. Naruto was only a kid, a mere 6 year old, that carried the burden of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. _

"_Get out of the village and never come back you demon!" Another village cried. Naruto kept running as the angry mob came chasing after him with spears and all sorts of kunais. _

_As they chased Naruto down the town, other people joined the mob. There weren't many people that cared and loved Naruto. Some people who joined them were even ninjas. Being ninjas, it was only typical for them to have weapons such as Kunai's and Shurikens. _

"_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" cried one of the villages. Around 20 shuriken's shot straight at Naruto. Naruto just kept running not knowing what was happening behind him. He was crying, he was only six, what did he do to deserve this, nothing, that's why. All he wanted to be was to become Hokage and protect the village and its people, to gain acknowledgement. _

_All the shuriken's found its target and went straight Naruto. Naruto was hit. Blood was shed, and there lied a dying Naruto._

_Then, an old man, with a hat on his head, the Hokage hat with the fire symbol on it, he was looking down at the child. "How dare you people hurt him, what has this kid ever done to you" he asked furiously._

_The villagers didn't know what to say, they just merely backed away. "I'm sorry Naruto, this was never meant to happen, and you were supposed to be seemed as hero, instead they treated you like some kind of demon. I'm really sorry that this had to happen." The Hokage was now crying, he looked angry, but he couldn't hurt the villages. He went back to his office leaving a dead Naruto behind._

_Everyone scattered, and no one ever saw Naruto again. His body was never found, but no one ever noticed, nor will they have cared. Naruto was left all alone, in the darkness._

_End of flashback_

Time Skip: 6 years later

* * *

A young boy, carrying a Zanpakutou around his waist, with bright blonde hair stepped onto the border line of Konoha-Gakure. Many things had changed about him these past six years. And it wasn't just his abilities, it was his looks too. He now wore a black shirt with the word "Live/Survive" on it and a black jacket around it. He wore some blue jeans but still had the same blonde hair and the sky blue eyes he always had.

"Name and purpose please," The Anbu asked him. It wasn't a simple request; it was more of a demand. Security has tightened up these past few years. Sandaime never found where Naruto's body was and was scared that Kyuubi might have been unleashed. Also, the old man had a feeling that a war was going to come soon.

"Uzumaki Naruto, former citizen of Konoha until I was nearly killed, I wish to become a citizen again and to take the Genin exams. I would also like to talk to your Hokage." His voice was cold, it was mono, it showed no emotions. It hurt Naruto to talk like this too, but the hatred for the village was too much for him to handle.

The Anbu's eyes widened as he heard the name. 'Heh, so the Kyuubi brat is back.' "Okay kid, come with me then," as he walked towards the Hokage's tower.

"Come in," sighed Sandaime. The Anbu and Naruto walked into the room. No one would've recognized Naruto. He had changed way too much. He seemed pretty week, but he was actually really strong, stronger than many might think, estimating him would be a big mistake. Well that was partially the reason why he had come back to the real world. He wanted to surprise a few people and rip a few people apart, to have fun mainly.

"Hokage-Sama, this boy wished to see you," The Anbu bowed down and so Naruto followed suit. "Hai, thank you, you may leave now" Hokage motioned the Anbu towards the door."

After the door closed, Naruto stepped up and took a seat without permission. The Hokage simply raised his eyebrows. "What can I do for you, young one, it doesn't seem like you come from this village."

Naruto made himself more comfortable, looking around the room until he finally spoke up. "Heh, this place hasn't changed much." Hokage remained silent. "Except, you've grown older, old man. He said with more of a smirk. The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Naruto!?!?" He exclaimed. There was no way that he could be alive, just no way, the young blonde that had been missing for six whole years, was standing right in front of him. "H-o-o-ow-w!??!" The Hokage stuttered. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. No one would've.

"Well you see, that's a long story, but I didn't die that day thanks to Kyuubi. And to where I've been all these years. I was in soul society. I'm no longer just a ninja; I'm both a Ninja and a Shinigami." Naruto said as he presumed that the Hokage would've asked him where he has been. To be frank, it was too much hassle for Naruto to explain it all to Sandaime.

But Naruto was surprised when Sandaime then remained calm, after all, being a Shinigami, is pretty hectic. "Oh, I see, may I ask what rank you are?"

Naruto was more than surprised, he was astonished. Not only was he not surprised, he even knew about this Soul Society, and the ranks. Naruto gave his infamous foxy grin. "Squad 13, Captain, Uzumaki Naruto!" He sat there with a smirk on his face leaving the Hokage in his own little world. After a long moment of silence, Naruto broke it. "Hey, so, can I take the Genin test?"

"Heh, sure, I'll give you special exceptions that you don't have to go through the academy, but do you really think that you can past, you're a Shinigami, not a ninja, and you won't even be able to do a bunshin. Oh and here are your keys to your apartment, its still there, if you can remember it that is."

Naruto caught it and walked towards the door. "Thanks old man, but I know a lot more than you think. See you later, tell whoever's in charge that I'll show up for tomorrows test at 9am wasn't it?"

Sandaime eyes widened. "How did you know it was at 9am and it was tomorrow, the Anbu should've brought you straight to me!"

Naruto leaned his head backwards towards the leader of the village, "And as I said, I know a lot more than you think" He grinned one last time before heading towards his rusty apartment.

To think that Naruto, Konoha's little blonde is back. The one was supposed to be dead. It seemed to the old man that its going to get a lot noisier than it has been for what seemed like six whole years. He was happy, very happy that Naruto was alive and safe.

* * *

Well, how was it? Did you enjoy it? What do you think of it? I liked it, so you better have liked it  Sorry if the gramma is bad but ye… Now that you've read it, I hope you'll review; I'm not planning on writing anytime soon unless I get a decent number of reviews. :) R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2 Genin Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Bleach either! Sorry, I forgot to add to add that I don't own Bleach last chapter but yes, I don't own it, there you go.

I can clearly state that I was disappointed with the number of reviews but hopefully that'll pass by and I'll get more reviews as the stories continue.

Here are the replies to the reviewers:

Turok1: Well here you go . Thanks for being my first reviewer!

Bobboky: Ye, it's good isn't it?

Spedclass: Okay, you got me thinking; you probably just made a big impact on the story and changed my mind quite a bit. The answer to your question is that it'll probably be a bit of a harem. I'll change it a bit and Naruto will be with someone, which I will not tell for now. I doubt its Hinata because there's just too many of those out there. It won't be Matsumoto for sure. But I'm sure that Matsumoto will annoy Naruto many times more than she annoyed Hitsugaya .

D o k o m a i t s u: Oh, how mean of you, at least the others liked it. You are my beta so get to work . Ye well, I have a lot of things planned for this story, and I'm planning on extending it a bit more now so don't worry .

"People talking"

'People thinking'

_Flashback_

"_People talking in flashback"_

'_People thinking in flashback'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"_**Author's note"**_

**Warning: There might be a few spoilers in this story for bleach, just up to the latest episodes so don't complain . Read on your own free will.**

Okay, I bet your all waiting for the story so here it is!

* * *

Naruto walked along the street walking towards his home. He looked around everywhere. He couldn't remember too much but he knew he had to have some ramen afterwards. The food in soul society wasn't exactly great. "G-ome-en-n." a girl with blue hair and white eyes said as she bumped into Naruto by accident.

'Shit!' he thought. It was Hinata, one of the only friends he had when he was small. He couldn't believe he just bumped into her. This was going way faster than he expected. It was all going too quick! In an instant, he disappeared. No, he didn't exactly disappear; he just jumped onto a roof nearby in a flash. Hinata had no idea what was happening but Naruto wasn't known as the God of Flash and mini yellow flash for nothing. He had trained with Yoruichi for quite a while now. She was no longer the God of flash, probably the Goddess of flash though.

'He looked oddly familiar' Hinata thought as she continued walking down the street. Naruto was still on the roof. He was lying down looking at all the Hokage's. It was a good sight. After a while, he decided to return home. It was all dusty and he didn't want it to be dusty. So he did the fastest thing that'll help him clean. "HAANAATAAROOO!!!!" screamed Naruto. He couldn't think of anything else. The birds in the trees fled and all the babies started crying. After a minute or two, the ground was shaking. 'About bloody time' Naruto muttered in his mind as he looked up.

There came a huge ugly gigantic ball. Down came Ganju and Hanataro. Naruto put his hand on the ground and just sighed. The ground instantly turned into dirt and mud. He had learnt a few tricks from everyone including Ganju. "That was a nice Stone Wave Naruto-Kun!" exclaimed Hanataro as he got up.

"Ye, ye, whatever, just help me get this mess cleaned up…" That is when Naruto jumped up and nearly became deaf.

"WHAATTT?!?!" screamed Ganju. "YOU GOT ME ALL THE WAY HERE AND WASTED MY CANON BALL JUST TO CLEAN UP A LITTLE BIT OF MESS!?!?"

"Ye, well, you know, it happens." Naruto just grinned as he turned around and walked off. He took the keys out of his pocket and threw it to Hanataro. "Make sure its clean, and do a bit of shopping, I'll be here after the Genin exams. I'll come back some time tomorrow, see you"

"How are we supposed to buy anything when we have no money whatsoever!?" said Ganju. He must've been pretty pissed by now. Naruto called him all the way from Soul Society just to clean his house, not to mention he was on vacation too!

"Figure it out yourself" And with that, Naruto was gone. Naruto would probably spend the rest of the day walking around, having some ramen and then train a bit of his Ninjutsu. He would probably have to go to the forbidden forest if he was to use any of his Shinigami powers or even a place with no one if he was to practice his Ninjutsu.

The next day, he was lying in the training grounds ready to go to the academy for his test. It was a peaceful day really; he looked up in the sky and saw a few birds and a decent amount of clouds. Everything was going perfect until his mobile from Soul Society rang. "Hello?" he said as he answered the phone.

"GOOD MORNING NARUTO-KUN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU INJURED?! OH, I'LL COME DOWN STRAIGHT AWAY IF YOU WANT!" Screamed what seemed to be a person on a high. Matsumoto always annoyed Naruto as though he was some kind of kid, well he was actually but Matsumoto took it over the top at times.

Naruto took the phone away from his ears until she had finished screaming. He was obviously very annoyed already. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? It's Captain Naruto, and if I wasn't awake when you called me, I would rip you into bits with my Zanpakuto! And lastly, do you really think a captain level Shinigami would get injured that easily? If you come here, I'll make sure you wish you were never born." He said as he hanged up on her. He sighed. 'What a brilliant way to start a morning'.

He walked into the academy with the rest of the kids. Some looked at him weirdly but not like the people used to look at him when he was small. Well obviously, no one knew he was Naruto except for the Hokage. "Morning, I'm here for the Genin test." He halfly said and halfly yawned as he walked into the room. To his surprise, Iruka and Mizuki wasn't the only Ninja in the room. There seemed to be a few other Ninja's. 'A pervert reading a book with a creepy mask, a guy with a weird haircut and huge eyebrows, a hot lady with red eyes, a guy smoking and the Hokage himself." How weird he thought. There shouldn't be this many people just to assess these kids.

He took a seat near the back and set next to a guy who was sleeping with a hairstyle of a pineapple and a guy which was munching chips. He heard a few people's name get called out and each one went into another room with Iruka. Naruto guessed that the other Ninja's were already in there waiting to assess whoever came next. His mind pondered around until his name was called out. "Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out.

'Shit!' Now his identity has been revealed. And worse of all, Hinata eyes widened, so did a few others but the rest didn't know him too well. Hinata almost fainted but managed to keep herself in the seat. "N-n-naru-u-to-o-Kun?" she finally managed to get out but it was so soft that no one heard it.

Naruto walked inside the room, there was a few things in there. A kunai target, a few obstacle courses and a place to fight he guessed. "Hai, Naruto-kun?" asked Mizuki. Naruto nodded. "Okay, heres the first part of the exam. There will be a kunai or some type of weapon thrown at you and when you dodge it, while you're in the air, you must throw a kunai at the target." Said Iruka, it seemed that he thought the test was too hard for poor Naruto, but Hokage insisted it. "Okay, be ready at any time!"

Suddenly, a bunch of spears, kunais and Shurikens came at Naruto. 'There will be "A" kunai or some type of weapon' thought Naruto as he rolled his eyes. He dodged them with ease but then something happened that he didn't expect, the kunais weren't ordinary, it was Kage Kunai no Jutsu, and to top it off, they ALL had exploding tags. 'Shit, I didn't notice!' But it wasn't enough to take a captain down. The moment he touched the ground, the moment the tags exploded but he was quicker than that. He flashed out of the way in an instant with a smirk on his face.

"Well done Naruto, I was surprised that you managed to dodge all that" Iruka said as he finally noticed where Naruto was. "But I'm afraid that you didn't hit your target."

"Look" was all Naruto said and he pointed at the target. There lied 3 Kunais and 5 Shurikens on its target, frankly, it was over the top, he only needed to hit with one but it was too troubling for him to carry them.

Iruka's eyes widened as he saw it but then it turned into a small chuckle. "Very well then Naruto" as he wrote a few things down on the paper. 'The second test is for you to do a Kawarimi no Jutsu, a Bunshin no Jutsu and a Henge no Jutsu."

Naruto gave another little sigh as he walked into a bit of free space and then did a few hand seals. "Bunshin no Jutsu" he said as a clone came beside him. "Your supposed to do at least three clones Naruto" One of the examiners told him.

"Oh, okay, at least three then, Bunshin no Jutsu" He said once again. But this time, instead of just one appearing, several came, in fact 30 clones appeared in the room. 'Heh, looks like I overdid it'

"Good Naruto, next I would like to have a Kawarimi and a Henge"

"Okay, but let me add another Jutsu into it. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge!" said Naruto as he made another clone, but this time a real clone. The clone used Henge and turned into an exact copy of Kakashi holding his booklet. Everyone laughed. The clone Kakashi then threw a kunai at Naruto and it hit him. He then turned into a piece of log. "There, what's the last test?" asked Naruto as he dismissed the clones. "You will have a one on one battle with Kakashi." Said Iruka as he pointed to the pervert.

Naruto's eye widened. He knew Kakashi was a decent Shinobi because of the chakra he was letting out. "Okay then." He said as he got into a fighting stance. His Zanpakuto was still on his waist and he wasn't planning on using it either. Kakashi appeared behind him but it was all in slow motion for Naruto. Naruto dodged it, flashed onto the target and took his weapons back then threw it at Kakashi.

Kakashi was amazed by the speed but quickly dodged it, "Not good enough Naruto" he said as he proceeded onto the next attack but then he noticed it was a trap, a few shuriken's with exploding tags went straight for Kakashi. He was able to dodge it but lost his balance for a second. Naruto took this chance and threw a Kunai at him that would hit a critical spot.

At this very moment, a Kunai hit Naruto's Kunai. Naruto looked and saw that the Hokage had gotten up. "That would be enough, Naruto; you have proven yourself as a worthy Shinobi. Kakashi, I did told you not to underestimate him, if you had revealed that eye of yours, then you would've been able to see his flash steps."

Naruto eyes widened but then smirked. 'Copy-Cat Kakashi…" he thought silently.

Kakashi apologized and took his seat again. "Here you go Naruto." Iruka said. He passed the Konoha headband to Naruto. Naruto took it and walked out of the room.

He waited until everyone was done. Finally, Iruka came out and was about to announce the teams. They were all boring until he heard his name. "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" 'Great, an Uchiha fan and a power-crazy emo, but even so, what uneven teams' thought Naruto. 'Sakura has brilliant chakra control where Sasuke is an Uchiha, and then, there's me, an ex captain.'

"Alright, you can all have a break; you will meet your teacher when here at noon."

'Alright, let's have some ramen!' And so Naruto walked out of the academy and went straight for the Ramen store. It was too slow just walking so he did a few flash steps and he was there in a matter of seconds. "Good day Old man, one bowl of Miso Ramen!"

The old man started making the ramen as Naruto was lost in his thought once again. 'I need somewhere to train, I should ask the Hokage, or maybe I should make an underground like the one Yoruichi has.'

"Itadakimasu" he exclaimed as the bowl of Ramen came. It has been six whole years since he had this brilliant food. The Hokage had given him some money the day before so he could buy himself Ramen and buy some weapons. He paid and then went somewhere to lie down. Soon, he fell asleep.

After what seemed like centuries he woke up. He took a glance towards his watch 'Shit!' Ten minutes past Noon! He made a few flash steps and soon he was inside the academy. "Sorry, I fell asleep and I didn't quite catch the time and soon I fell into a deep sleep" He kept blabbing on until he noticed that only his team was here and there was no one else. "Where's our sensei?"

"Late…" Sakura and Sasuke said in unison. Naruto walked into the room and sighed. 'Looks like he's going to be our sensei, this team is way too unbalanced'.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"Hey, sorry, there was an old lady that crossed by and I" He said, but soon stopped as he looked down at the angry face. It was mainly Sakura that was angry. Sasuke showed no emotion but simply gave an "Hn" where as Naruto already knew he was going to be late. "YOU'RE LATE" Screamed Sakura. She had lost her temper.

"Uhhh, Ye, sorry about that, meet me up on the rooftop now," and with that, he disappeared in a Poof sound. "Let's go" said Sakura to Sasuke and Naruto but was surprise to see that Naruto wasn't there anymore. 'When did he…' thought Sasuke.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, you better not be late, or I'll make you regret it. I'm used to having control of others than other people have control over me. So if you dare be late by this much once more, I'm going to cut your head off." Naruto said in a deadly tone.

Kakashi sweat-dropped but nodded nevertheless. Five minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura appeared onto the rooftop finding Naruto lying down and Kakashi reading a book. "How did you get here so quick?" asked Sasuke. He was glaring at Naruto now But Naruto merely shrugged. Not too many people knew about his speed and his flashes. "Well, anyway, how about we introduce yourself you three"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first because you're our sensei?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have a lot of hobbies and for my dreams…. Ye… Your turn blondie."

'All we got to learn in the end is his name' the three thought in unison. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, girls, learning new Jutsu and training. I dislike many things like arrogant people and annoying people. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage!" He exclaimed. 'Well, at least it was anyway' he thought as he remembered his bitter past. "Pinkie" said Kakashi as he pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like glances at Sasuke. I dislike ugly guys. My hobbies are glances at Sasuke. My dream is to be with glances at Sasuke.

_**Yes: I'm going to make her into quite a bitch **_

'Okay, a girl that is obsessed with the Uchiha, how weird.' Kakashi thought. "Okay, last person."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and I dislike many things. I have no hobbies and my dream or rather ambition is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." He said in his daily mono tone. It was pretty cold, the way he said it, but Sakura absolutely loved it.

'Heh' was all Naruto thought. 'What do you think Kyuubi-sama?'

"**It looks like he is the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, excluding Uchiha Itachi that is. Looks like you're going to have a bit of fun Kit" growled Kyuubi.**

'Haha, sorry, but I'm not letting you out, I know you get bored in there but you know the rules and restrictions'

"Okay, meet me here 5am tomorrow, and don't eat, you'll throw up if you do" And with that, Kakashi disappeared. Naruto soon vanished too and Sasuke growled once again.

Naruto walked towards at his house and soon was at the doorstep. There was a note on the door. "Sorry Naruto-Kun, everything is done but Soul Society is having an emergency back up. It seems like the Arrancar is taking some action in your world. Please be careful and I'll see you later. Sincerely Hanataro…. And Ganju."

He read the letter a few times. "The Arrancar is attacking" That was bad. He wouldn't be able to make it in time. He sighed as he went to the Ramen stand. He couldn't be worrying now, he had just arrived at Konoha a day ago and already it feels like he's back in soul society.

* * *

Haha, a much longer chapter don't you guys reckon? How did you like it? It took me ages to write this!

Here are some questions and suggestions for pairings and other things.

What do YOU want the pairings to be? (Naruto or Bleach, its going to be Harem so I'll decide later!)

I need a suggestion on Naruto's Zanpakuto and Bankai, I have a general idea but I want to know extra suggestions. Make it underpowered or overpowered or whatever, I will change it to my likings.

If you do make a Zanpakuto, please tell me its Japanese name but its okay if you don't, but it'll subdue Naruto's awesome Zanpakuto (whatever it may be) for another chapter or two!

Now that you've read, please rate and give me suggestions and what you think. They encourage me to write more!


	3. Chapter 3 Trial and Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Okay, time for the replies to the reviewers! READ YOUR OWN REVIEW ONLY THIS TIME PLEASE!

TenWings: Well here you go

Spedclass: No, he will be loyal to one only but many will chase after him. I'll try and make it even longer, "TRY". No I won't make it Hinata/Naruto. And to your other review, I'm planning on continuing this one; I haven't been on fan fiction for a few years now probably!

Emron The Dragon King: Thanks for the suggestions! I'll put them into consideration! But sorry, I won't be using the attacks; I don't like Inuyasha that much.

Dragon-cloud16: Thanks for the suggestions, it was pretty cool, keep reading! Oh and I will be adding Hinata to the Harem except Naruto won't be with Hinata, he will be with someone else, their relationship will develop later on in the story.

K.Reiko-chan: Well, least someone thinks I'm good.

Skelethin: Sigh, here comes the longer comment. Yes, I've always wanted to see an overpowered Naruto, which is partially the reason I'm writing this, I'm sorry. Although, he won't be completely "unbeatable". Kakashi will bring up a fair fight probably if he goes all out. Also, that is only if Naruto doesn't use his Bankai and stuff.

I HAVE to bring Kyuubi in or it will completely ruin my storyline, the plan that I have got, and yes I do have one.

Yes, I will take fault that I left out some flashbacks. I will be filling those missing spots from now on, thank you very much.

Yes, 6 years to become captain. I have watched Bleach too. There is a reason why Naruto has MORE spirit energy than Ichigo. I will be introducing that later on.

This is my story, Yoruichi in Soul Society and arrancar fighting, yes.

Yes, I know I took a lot of fun out of it, but I still wanted it to be like this. I want him to be overpowered and I forgot I was supposed to let him slowly grow. I will try and figure out someway to make him less powerful and let him grow in the future.

As I said before, Kyuubi talking to Naruto was necessary.

Sorry for the AU. I won't do it again in the future and take your suggestion for it.

I forgot he was 12 years old sorry. But I wasn't planning on starting a deep relationship this soon. The true relations will start at around age 15 but I still will have some fun beforehand. It won't take too long though.

Now finally, I get to it, MY GRAMMA. I'm not very old, I'm 14. My worse subject is English. English is my second language also. I never liked it and I don't think I ever will. I tried my very best with the gramma and flaming me for gramma often gets me upset. Sorry about the Matsumoto thing then.

Yes, this is my story. I wanted to know what everyone wanted for the harem. I have a basic idea around it, just looking for open suggestions in case it can be improved.

Ye well, I can't really write too long. If you take a look at my other stories a while back, I'm sure you'll flame them even worse.

Now as a final note, I have to thank you a lot for that flame. It helped me a lot and realised a lot of things. Nevertheless, it is my story and I will do what I wish to but I will try and make it better for you to read too because I know I will learn from it too. Thank you once again.

ArmorOfGeddon: Ye well; age doesn't really matter in a relationship. Yep, as I said, she's going to be in the harem just not the relationship. THIS IS NOT A HINATA/NARUTO FIC! Okay, that's where you're wrong, I'm not a good Naruto/Hinata writer, I've been to that point before and it was horrid. Thank you for your suggestions. I'll take them into consideration.

* * *

Finally, let the chapter begin!

_Naruto walked towards at his house and soon was at the doorstep. There was a note on the door. "Sorry Naruto-Kun, everything is done but Soul Society is having an emergency back up. It seems like the Arrancar is taking some action in your world. Please be careful and I'll see you later. Sincerely Hanataro…. And Ganju."_

_He read the letter a few times. "The Arrancar is attacking" That was bad. He wouldn't be able to make it in time. He sighed as he went to the Ramen stand. He couldn't be worrying now, he had just arrived at Konoha a day ago and already it feels like he's back in soul society._

'Oh man, already?' he asked himself. Sometimes he wished that he never went to soul society. It had caused him nothing but trouble but of course, in return, he gained power. 'I won't be able to make it in time and there's no point leaving now. It looks like I'll just have to wait for news and hope.'

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto groaned as he woke up. He didn't exactly have an early night sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep due to the fact of the Arrancar attacking. He only wanted a message saying that his friends were alright. But they didn't message him, not a single message. He got up around 7am and had breakfast. He got ready and was ready to walk out the door.

'Ummm, what was my schedule for today?' he asked himself. _"Okay, meet me here 5am tomorrow, and don't eat, you'll throw up if you do"_ 'Shit!' he thought to himself. He had just eaten a few bowl of ramen and even worse it was 7.30!

He rushed out of the house and flash stepped towards the roof, he was edging himself to go faster but it took him what seemed like a long time to get to the roof. There was a note on the roof when he got there. "Go to the training grounds"

'Oh what…' he groaned as he made a dash for it towards the training grounds. When he got there, he saw Sasuke standing up and Sakura sitting down. He wasn't exactly puffing but he was clearly annoyed.

"Naruto, you're late!" pestered Sakura. Naruto looked around for Kakashi. "Ye well, so is Kakashi, where is he anyway?" he asked. Then he realised what he was talking about. This was _Kakashi_ they were talking about. He would be here sometime around 10am or something. Five hours late, that's more like Kakashi. Naruto walked towards them and then dropped to the ground. It was going to be a long day. At 10am, Naruto started to get annoyed. 'He's going to pay for this one, I did warn him yesterday'

Half an hour later, Kakashi showed up with his infamous lame excuses. "Oh sorry I'm late guys, I crossed a black cat and" he was cut off by Sakura. "YOU'RE LATE!" she exclaimed. The scene was frightening. Also, if Naruto didn't know how to control his anger, Kakashi would be long dead by now. He gave Kakashi the glare, and Kakashi knew what it meant, he was going to be done for later.

"Yes, well anyway, today we'll be doing survival training, you three will need to try and get these two bells off me" he said but never taking his eyes off his favourite orange book.

"But sensei, there's only two bells!" Sasuke looked up at Kakashi and so did Naruto. Kakashi finally took his eyes of the book and started to laugh very softly. "Well that's because only two of you can pass, the other person will return the academy but then again, there's a chance that none of you will pass" Kakashi stood up and took out the alarm clock. "You have till noon, come at me with killing intent or you won't even touch me, you may begin!"

Sasuke and Sakura both vanished and went for cover. A Shinobi must always cover their presence and hide although Kakashi knew where they were. Kakashi smiled, at least they knew the basics. Then his smile faded, Naruto was standing in front of him like he didn't care. "Hey Naruto, you know that you are supposed to hide first?"

Naruto remained still, showing no emotions. "You were late Kakashi" he said with a mono-tone but a deadly tone at the same time. Naruto had a real short temper, any moment now he could release Bankai and send Kakashi to hell.

Kakashi moved away slightly. "Ye well, I sort of forgot about that and I heard you were late as well. Oh and that's Kakashi-_sensei_ to you…" Naruto twitched a bit and Kakashi knew that this was no game that he would be playing. Kakashi put away his book and then lowered his head and moved his hand towards his left eye.

"That won't be necessary, Kakashi" and with that, he flash stepped away. Kakashi looked around him and even tried sensing his presence but he couldn't do it. He thought that it was going to be a surprise attack but Naruto has actually gone into hiding like he was supposed to.

'He just did it again! But how did he do it, it's like he disappeared from the spot!' thought Sasuke. He wanted to know how Naruto kept doing that. Kakashi took out his booklet again but accidentally dropped it. 'Here's my chance!' Sasuke took out a few Shurikens and sent it directly at Kakashi. It hit him, just as Sasuke plant it.

Kakashi then turned into a log. 'Shit! Kawarimi, now he knows my location' he thought as he ran through the forest. He had to hide himself again but he couldn't do it if Kakashi had an eye on him. Kakashi sighed. 'Let's see what Sakura is going to be up to'.

Kakashi sped through the forest and towards Sakura. He stopped silently like an assassin to assure Sakura wouldn't notice him. 'Lets see how she'll put up with this' as he created a Genjutsu.

Sakura was still until she heard a voice. "Sa-akur-r-a-a!" She turned around. "Sasuke!" she said in a happy and lightened voice but then noticed that Sasuke was all badly injured and hurt. He had kunais and Shurikens throughout his whole body. Blood was everywhere. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed.

'What an idiot, looks like Kakashi got her with Genjutsu' thought Naruto as he was hiding peacefully. "Lesson one: Genjutsu" Kakashi said to no one in particular.

Kakashi moved back towards the training ground and started to read peacefully. Sasuke went behind Kakashi but knew that his perverted teacher knew that he was there. This was a Jounin after all. "I'm different from the other two; I'm not weak like them."

'Ye, you sure are different but your much weaker that Naruto" Kakashi said in his own mind. He turned around wondering how the last of the Uchiha would get the bells off him. Sasuke threw a few kunais at him. Kakashi dodged them with ease without looking. He was interested in what would happen next in the story. He side stepped and went to his left. Suddenly a bunch of Kunais went straight for him. 'Shit! This is the same trap as the one Naruto did on me! But now I know what's going to happen'

So instead of dodging the kunais and sidestepping, he caught them with his finger. "You let your guard down, Kakashi-Sensei" said Sasuke with a tone of a smirk. He was now performing Hand Seals at a high speed.

'Holy crap, how does he have enough chakra to perform a high level Jutsu like that one!?' Kakashi thought but knew he could easily get away. He performed a few hand seals at top speed that even Sasuke wouldn't be able to see. He almost finished performing the Jutsu when something sudden hit him. A set of strings made very finely and used very finely too, caught him and pushed him back really far.

"Doton: Demonic Poll no Jutsu" Naruto had the strings and attachments caught in his teeth. He held out his hand a huge tall poll came out. He stuck it straight to the ground, made a few quick movements with his hands and tied Kakashi straight to the pole.

'Shit, I had no time for Kawarimi or anything else! I didn't notice him coming!' he thought. 'This is going to hurt…' as Sasuke was about to release the Jutsu.

"Katon: Fire Blast no Jutsu!" he shouted as a huge fireball came out of his mouth and went straight for Kakashi. Kakashi closed his eyes preparing for the pain until he heard Naruto's voice. "Suiton: Water Dragon no Jutsu!" he shouted. Then a huge water dragon came out of the lake nearby and went straight for the fireball.

"Enough Sasuke, our objective was to get the bells remember. Sakura, if you please" he said. Sakura jumped down from the tree above Kakashi and took the two bells.

Kakashi was more than just surprised. He was astonished. Sure, Naruto had helped them out but they did it as a team, this was all very amazing but he still needed to test them. "So who's going to have the bells? There are only two bells after all." Sakura threw the other bell at Sasuke and he caught it coolly.

"Those two can have it. I'm in no rush to graduate anyway" Said Naruto. He knew what the test was from the beginning. After all, he was a captain himself. Things like this wasn't even a challenge, they were a complete waste of time. He had known the meaning of the test all along.

"Okay then, you all pass!" said Kakashi with a smile. "How come we all pass sensei? Only Sasuke and I got the bells!" Kakashi was a little disappointed that she didn't understand it.

"The point of the test was not to see could you get the bells or not, the point was to how you tried to get the bells. Did you go by yourself or do you work as a team. This whole thing was about teamwork since the beginning. Tomorrow, we will start out first mission! Meet me outside the Hokage's tower at 8am! And don't worry; I won't be late this time!"

Naruto nodded at him and disappeared again in another flash leaving Sasuke in a growl. 'Well, what should I do for the rest of the day' he was lost in his thought. "Captain Naruto, come in, come in Captain Naruto. Do you hear me?" came a voice from his pocket. Naruto took it. It was a little device from Soul Society. It works like a mobile phone but you don't need to wait until they pick up. They also have a track for hollows and Arrancar.

"Yes I'm here, what's up?" he asked. Finally, they had news on the Arrancar. "It's Matsumoto; I wanted to inform you on the news from yesterday." Naruto was a little worried. Matsumoto had called him Captain Naruto instead of Naruto-Kun. She only said that when something serious happened. "Ye, what happened?"

"It's okay, a few people got hurt but no one died, although Renji did severe a bit of damage…" she muttered out the last part. He knew Naruto would be worried by this

Naruto looked worried. Renji had grown to be a good friend over the past 6 years. They had both trained with Ikkaku. "How severe are we talking about here" Matsumoto probably flinched, he's tone was harsh, cold and scary. "He might not make a full recovery…"

No one was near Naruto, not in a huge radius. He put his hand onto his Zanpakuto. Red chakra was leaking out of him. He wanted to do nothing now except rip those Arrancar apart. 'Calm down man, he'll be alright, he's strong! Remember your goal here; you've got to keep focused! Focus on the goal Naruto'

"**Heh, you're thinking about the goal at this kind of time? You disappoint me kid" growled Kyuubi.**

"Shut up you damn fox, I need to focus on the goal, and you should know that" Naruto was outside Kyuubi's cage grumbling. Then he cut off the connection, he HAD to focus.

Naruto went off to meditate a while. It was pretty peaceful. He had some ramen after, trained and had an early nights sleep. He wondered how it would feel like being a ninja. The missions and how will they feel like.

Next Day: Mission One

"I'm at point A, I'm ready any time" whispered Sasuke. The target was in vision, it was nearby, and he just needed the signal now.

"I'm at point B, I'm also ready any time" whispered Sakura. She was really excited. It was her first mission, nothing should go wrong.

Kakashi waited for the last one, but no, where was Naruto; he waited for around 2 minute until. "I'm at point C, I'm ready" he said it lazily. He could sense what the target was, this was simply too lame.

"What took you so long Naruto?" questioned Kakashi. 'This is so lame' thought Naruto. "Well, who cares now, on the count of three; one, two, THREE!"

Sasuke and Sakura made a dash for it at the same time. Naruto didn't move a budge but sighed. Sakura and Sasuke were almost there, their arms reached out, they were so close! "CLUNK!"

"AHHH" said Sasuke and Sakura in unison. Their head had met and they bumped into each other at a decent speed. The cat scrammed and dashed off. "The target got away!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto, once again sighed. He hated this, he really did. He made a quick flash step, took the cat and went back to his place. "I got the cat Kakashi, ribbon on the left ear, yep its him." He said once again, leaving out the sensei once again.

"Okay, that's him, lets report to the Hokage at once." Kakashi walked towards the Hokage's office. So did Sakura and Sasuke but Naruto wasn't happy. He flash stepped towards the Hokage's office. No one noticed him, not many could at the speed he was going at.

"Hokage-Sama, can we please do a better mission than catching a cat, you know we're up for more than that and there must've been a reason you placed us on such uneven teams. Kakashi as the sensei, the Uchiha and lastly, me. That's pretty weird, I thought you were wiser than that but anyway, give us a higher level mission."

Sandaime looked up from his paperwork, and closed his eyes for a moment. "Okay Naruto, so be it, I'll give you a C rank mission, I'm betting that you know what that is?" Naruto nodded.

Five minutes later, Kakashi arrived followed by Sasuke and Sakura. "Alright guys, your next mission are a C rank mission" Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Your next mission is to protect a person until he finishes building a bridge"

Naruto nodded at the Hokage in acknowledgement, it was better than taking out the rubbish at least. "Here's the person you've got to protect" Tazuna the bridge builder stepped into the office" he looked really drunk and was really red and had one of those hats on. "I have a bunch of kids' pro- NARUTO!?" he stopped halfway when he noticed Naruto was there.

"YOU!" yelled the infamous bridge builder. Naruto looked at the client and smirked. "So we meet again, Tazuna-san…" Naruto's hand was on his Zanpakuto. He gave a final smirk before launching directly at Tazuna with a flash step.

* * *

Haha, I think that would do its getting late and I don't feel like writing tonight. I know it was REALLY short but I couldn't help it. Did you get confused? Want to know more? Find out on the next chapter of The Blonde Shinigami! Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4 Zabuza's Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach, just my crazy Zanpakutou idea for Naruto.

I don't want to bother explaining why I haven't been updating for so long and almost gave up hope but I'm updating now so let's skip to the long waiting fans.

Skelethin: Thanks for the rant once again, I'm going to spend much more time writing nice lengthy chapters from now on.

Baphoir: Thanks for reading.

Placeboshotgun: Haha, sorry about that, my mistake.

BunnyKitty4434: Thanks.

Cursed Chaos Kitsune Kyuusu: Thanks for the idea.

Spedclass: Great ideas, I'll take them into consideration over time.

Bobboky: Thanks.

ShrapnelMan: Haha, I'll see… Anko is awesome!

THEGODOFINTERESTING: Glad you liked it.

WarriorOfMoonlightLove: Update:D.

Poh: Shush you… :P

D o k o m a i t s u: right…whatever!

Uchihaslaya7: Thanks, I forgot about that… I'll change it from now on to all English.

Harteramo: Glad you liked it.

Hiei'sCuteGirl: Sorry, can't read full review, too long :P but ye, I really like Bleach and Naruto and there aren't too many crossovers of that.

Random: Thanks for the vote!

Pancake Mix: He isn't going to kill Tazuna….

Devil'sdame13: Love it :D

Angel61991: Update!

UncleJoe: Here you go.

Zoron: Haha, glad you liked it.

LLOOOVEEEE ITTT: OMG! Where's my 10 dollars?! LIAR!

Kurotsukinokaori: Unabandoned, thanks.

…..let us begin the story….

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Naruto nodded at the Hokage in acknowledgement, it was better than taking out the rubbish at least. "Here's the person you've got to protect" Tazuna the bridge builder stepped into the office" he looked really drunk and was really red and had one of those hats on. "I have a bunch of kids' pro- NARUTO!?" he stopped halfway when he noticed Naruto was there._

"_YOU!" yelled the infamous bridge builder. Naruto looked at the client and smirked. "So we meet again, Tazuna-san…" Naruto's hand was on his Zanpakuto. He gave a final smirk before launching directly at Tazuna with a flash step._

Naruto instantly stopped his movements and took his hands off his Zanpakuto. He was right in front of Tazuna glaring at him. "Why….Why Tazuna…." Naruto said in a sad tone, one that the village hasn't heard since he was a kid.

Tazuna looked at Naruto, his heart beating really fast. "I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to…" The truth was that Tazuna had accidentally killed one of Naruto's best friend.

* * *

_Flashback: 4 years ago_

"_Hey Saraki, there's a hollow nearby… stay here while I go slay it, I won't be long!" Naruto said to his friend. Saraki wasn't a Shinigami like Naruto, in fact, he was terrible in almost everything and the thing he hated most was swimming. He couldn't swim to save his life. _

"_Okay, I'll just be walking around here then!" Saraki said as Naruto ate a green pill that instantly made him get out of his human body. Saraki was still a human, Naruto met him one day when he was sent to the human world. _

_Saraki walked towards a small bridge where he saw a drunken old man. "Hey old man, I think you've had a bit too many to drink. How about I walk you to your home where you can rest?" he asked kindly._

_But Tazuna wasn't the kind that will go walk home kindly with a kid. "Get away from me kid before you get hurt!" Tazuna growled. It was an ugly sight, Tazuna couldn't even stand right and it looked like he was going to collapse any second but that was only what it looked like. Tazuna could well balance, he was pretty much used to getting drunk. _

"_Seriously old man, let me help you!" Saraki said as he tried to get a grip of Tazuna and keep him stable. Tazuna got a little annoyed and kicked the kid a few times. He then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him off the bridge. Saraki screamed but no one could hear him, Naruto was probably busy slaying the Hollow and there wasn't anyone around either, it was a lonely day._

_Naruto got back later and looked around. "Saraki!" he yelled. "Oy Saraki, where did you go?" Naruto walked towards the bridge while looking for his buddy. 'Oh I'm sick of this hide and seek…' he thought as he closed his eyes. He cleared his head as he searched for his friend's tiny reiatsu. When he couldn't find it, it could only mean one thing, he was gone, dead._

_Naruto looked around and saw an old guy with a wine bottle in his hand lying on the bridge. He was extremely red. Naruto shook him and Tazuna sprang to life again. "Hey old man, did you see a guy around my height with a grey shirt?" Naruto said. He was determined to find out what happened._

"_Haha, ye I did, pushed him off the bridge I did. He was pretty weak, he probably drowned, didn't look like he could swim." Tazuna said. Though he was drunk, his memory was as clear as ever. After all, you'd get used to it when you drink almost every single day._

_Suddenly, Naruto reiatsu growled. His eye's was red and his hand was on his Zanpakuto. He was a second away from slashing Tazuna's head right there but then remembered he was a Shinigami, he didn't hurt humans. "He was like my brother, you killed him. I swear, next time I see you, I will definitely kill you. Remember it old man, the name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He said finally as he disappeared._

_End of Flashback. _

"Forget it; it was a four years ago anyway." Naruto sighed. Even if he killed Tazuna now, Saraki wouldn't come back and he would probably be dismissed as a Ninja. "Fine, whatever, lets go already.

Tazuna looked nervous and nodded to Sandaime as he walked out of the door. He had tears streaming down his face as he regretted what he had done to Saraki. 'That was oddly uncomfortable…' Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi thought in unison. They took off and walked out of Konoha at a steady pace, not too fast but not too slow.

On the way, Naruto saw a patch of water on the ground and his suspicious grew. He looked at the team and saw that Kakashi also had his eye on the puddle. Naruto took a glance the sky. The sun was at large and it was blazing hot. 'Hn," thought Naruto.

They walked a few more metres before a huge chain, appeared out of nowhere got Kakashi and ripped him into pieces. "Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke also got surprised and was a bit shocked but got out of it soon whereas Naruto just turned around and did nothing whatsoever.

There were two ninjas, both masked with huge ugly chains as their weapons. "Get the man," said one of the masked ninjas. All three of them instantly appeared before Tazuna. Sakura had her kunai out as Sasuke took a charge at the two ninjas. He jumped up and threw a kunai and a shuriken at the chain towards a tree. They both got stuck.

"Stuck," said one. "Hn," said the other. They both struggled a bit before they got free and charged directly at a random target, unfortunate for them, it was Naruto. They threw their chains directly at Naruto but this was just boring and way too slow. Naruto easily dodged it and decided to walk towards Tazuna. The two ninja's lost their temper and charged directly at Naruto/Tazuna. Sasuke instantly got in front of Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna with his kunai out ready for battle.

'Heh, thought Naruto' what a waste of time. Kakashi had his arms wrapped around the two ninja's neck and they both passed out in a flash. "Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura. "Then what was-?" she asked as she looked over to the spot where Kakashi had been ripped and saw a bunch of logs.

"Kawarimi." Said Sasuke, "Show off" he muttered under his breathe. Kakashi eyed him for a moment before going back to the two black ninjas before looking at Tazuna.

"Please explain yourself Tazuna-San; this was supposed to be a C-Rank mission where there might've been a few possible bandits. Instead, we get a few hired ninjas chasing after what seemed to be you. Explain." Kakashi had observed well and thought it through. He wasn't an elite Jounin for nothing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest before. The truth is that our village hasn't been the same for a long time. The bridge I'm building, it's bringing hope to all, it's our only hope of connecting to the other villages. There's these group, they're sending people after me in order to stop me."

Kakashi raised an eye-brow. "That's easily a B rank mission or a low A rank mission." Tazuna looked shameful. "Yes, I'm sorry, we just couldn't afford anything but a C rank mission and I was hoping that you people could help us."

Sakura looked fearful. "Well, I guess we should go back to the village, we couldn't possibly handle such a mission right sensei?" she looked scared, this wasn't what she wanted. She had only just become a Ninja and what if she stuffed it up in front of Sasuke?

Kakashi looked at Tazuna to Sakura to Sasuke to Naruto. He knew that with Naruto on the team, they could get through the mission no problem but the problem was that they not only had to protect Tazuna, Naruto and Kakashi had to protect Sakura and possibly Sasuke, they just weren't up for the mission yet. He eyed Naruto again and Naruto nodded. "No, this is our mission; no matter how hard it is, even if it seems impossible, we're going through it all the way!"

Naruto started walking again. This was truly too boring for him but he couldn't help it. They walked a bit longer until Naruto suddenly stopped. He sensed a high reiatsu, one near Kakashi's level and threw a kunai directly at it.

"Ahh! Naruto! Stop throwing Kunai's so recklessly." She screamed as she walked towards the place Naruto threw his kunai. They spotted a white rabbit scared to death with a kunai on top of his head. Sakura threw Naruto a glaring look before going there to cuddle the rabbit.

'How odd, a rabbit like this in this type of season? No, this one has been kept for Kawarimi." Naruto and Kakashi thought in unison. Naruto closed his eyes and sensed for the guy's reiatsu. He heard a faint swing of a sword noise on his left and knew that it was gradually coming closer towards them.

"EVERYONE, DOWN" Screamed Kakashi as the huge sword came swinging down. He had said it before Naruto because Naruto was used to being a one man team. They all ducked down as a huge sword passed everyone missing a few peoples head by inches. The sword which didn't look like a Zanpakuto to Naruto got stuck to a tree as a Ninja with a covered face came down on it.

"Missing Nin: Zabuza. Am I correct?" asked Kakashi. He knew he was right and instantly moved his hand towards his eye and showed his Sharingan.

"Oh, the Sharingan, I get to see it already? I'm honoured."

Sakura looked oddly confused, Naruto was still bored yawning as Sasuke looked amazed and shocked. "Sharingan…" whispered Sasuke.

"What's this Sharingan?" asked Sakura. Sasuke looked up at her. "Sharingan, a powerful dojutsu that can read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu."

Zabuza laughed. "But that's not the scariest thing about the Sharingan, when it sees a jutsu; it can not only read it but copy it. Copy-Cat Kakashi, known to copy over 1000 jutsus."

Zabuza then jumped towards the sea as he did a hand seal. Slowly, it became very misty and Team 7 could hardly see. "You three, guard Tazuna, don't worry, it will be alright." Kakashi said.

"Where to strike…" said Zabuza from no where in particular. Suddenly he was between Sasuke and Sakura with his sword about to strike. Kakashi read this movement and instantly got to Zabuza. Kakashi cut Zabuza but he instantly turned into water. 'Water clone Jutsu' thought Kakashi.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in half but Kakashi was a bit ahead. He too turned into water. Zabuza was shocked. 'To think he copied my jutsu that quickly, the Sharingan sure is amazing.'

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with his Kunai behind Zabuza's neck. "It's over" said Kakashi but Zabuza too turned into water once again and appeared not behind Kakashi but in front of him several metres. Zabuza attacked him catching Kakashi off guard and Kakashi took the nearest escape, he jumped onto the water.

'The water is heavy' thought Kakashi. Zabuza was instantly behind Kakashi. 'Shit…' Zabuza did a few hand seals and the cried out "Water Element: Water Prison no Jutsu!"

Kakashi was trapped and he was helpless. Although he got trapped, Kakashi smirked. He knew there was always Naruto to rely on and this guy used a sword, he was a dead fish. Zabuza made a water clone and it walked towards Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna.

Naruto opened his eyes as he walked towards Zabuza. 'Heh, this kid…' thought Zabuza as he ran towards Naruto. Now to an ordinary Genin, it would like he teleported right behind him, to Naruto it was like watching an extremely bad old movie.

"Disintegrate, black dog Rondaniini. Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat. Bakudou 9: Geki! ("Conquer")" And instantly, there was a red light surrounding Zabuza and he couldn't budge. The red light was holding the clone down and so Naruto left him by himself. He tilted his head slightly to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, finish him off before he gets free again!" Roared Naruto as he now darted towards the real Zabuza. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Although he wondered where Naruto learnt those skills, he quickly dashed towards Zabuza and cried out, "Fire Element: Fire Blast no Jutsu!"

'This kid…' thought Zabuza. This kid wasn't an ordinary kid. He wasn't an ordinary Ninja. He was a Ninja and a Shinigami, an ex captain from the soul society. Zabuza knew the dangers and took his hand out of Kakashi's sphere freeing Kakashi and made a few hand seals. "Water Element: Raging Water no Jutsu!"

The water from the sea suddenly rose at a high level and went towards Naruto. This put Kakashi off balance and he went out of the water towards Naruto.

'Oh shit.' Naruto thought. He had never been in a situation like this. Normally it was just slashing things head off or practicing a few jutsus. Never had he had a rage of water slashing upon him. But that wasn't enough to take him down just yet. He was just about to move when Kakashi appeared besides him took, took him and jumped to a tree.

"That wasn't necessary sensei…" muttered Naruto under his breathe so Zabuza wouldn't find their location. Kakashi's eye was on Zabuza instead of Naruto.

"I thought you froze for a moment there, that means you haven't been in this type of fighting situation before is that right? Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. Find Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna and quick. I don't know are they alright but I can feel that they're still nearby. I'm counting on you." And with that, Kakashi went off again.

Naruto closed his eyes searching for their reiatsu, though it was small, he could feel that they were nearby and hidden. It looked like they were in the trees somewhere. Suddenly, he felt another reiatsu coming nearby, a stronger one. One that was just as strong as Zabuza, no… stronger! He let that worry put aside as he went to find his team.

He spotted Sasuke near a bush observing Kakashi and Zabuza fight. "Hey Sasuke, keep Tazuna and Sakura safe, I'm going out to help Kakashi with Zabuza's fight." Whispered Naruto and then he flash stepped away leaving a blank and a bit confused power crazy emo boy.

'How does he keep doing that and where is he getting all that power from…' wondered Sasuke but that wasn't of importance now. He had to do what he had to do, to protect Tazuna.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree trying to get a good spot to watch what was happening. At last, he found one. He closed his eyes once more to search for that reiatsu that was there before. 'Twenty Seven metres on the right.' Bingo, he got him now but first, he had to make sure Kakashi was safe.

He looked and could see that both Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same hand seals at the same speed. "Water Element: Water Dragon no Jutsu." They both cried out in unison. Two water dragons suddenly rose from the water and it dived for each other. Naruto turned his head back and went towards the unknown ninja once more. He went silently as he knew that a ninja of this level would detect him if he raged through the forest.

He went for a few more minutes knowing that he had to hurry or Kakashi might be in trouble. When he found the ninja, he saw that he or she was watching Kakashi's fight. The ninja was young and had a mask. 'An Anbu mask…' thought Naruto, 'Better stay away from this ninja just in case something dodgy happens'

Suddenly, a huge wave of water with what seemed like Zabuza in it came flushing down, Naruto went to check it out.

"You, can you read my mind?!" bellowed Zabuza as he coughed up some water.

"No, but I know one thing for sure, you're going to die." Said Kakashi and as he said this, a few needles went straight into Zabuza's neck. Zabuza flew a few metres and landed on a tree.

"Yup, he's dead…" said a masked Anbu ninja. Kakashi stared for a second and then went over to Zabuza to check his pulse. "There's no pulse, he's dead…" said Kakashi.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna talked to the Anbu for a few moments explaining what Anbu does while Naruto walked towards the dead body. He observed the needles that the Anbu used on Zabuza. 'These needles… that means that Zabuza is still alive which means that this Anbu is a fake, an apprentice' thought Naruto and so he took a glance at the Anbu before standing up. Naruto being in Soul Society knew a thing or two from here and there.

"Anbu, was that an accident?" asked Naruto and then he lowered his face turning to the Anbu, "Or is it that you are his apprentice watching from afar…" Naruto turned his full body towards the Anbu ready to strike.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" asked Kakashi. Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna also nodded with Kakashi. Naruto spoke without looking at Kakashi, "Those needles, they aren't to kill, they just make someone pass out but the special thing is that they stop the blood from flowing… but it still doesn't kill, perfect thing for a disguise.

"You're a clever kid, too bad you're going to die now…" muttered the Anbu as he made a special hand seals. "The names Haku… Demonic Ice Mirrors no Jutsu!" cried out Haku as ice surrounded the team.

"Kid, you're going down first…" said Haku as he raised a few needles. Suddenly Naruto flashed out of sight and even Haku couldn't keep up with it. Flash Step it was.

"The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto…"said Naruto mimicking Haku. He was behind Haku's body with his hand on his Zanpakuto. The ice broke and Haku's body lied on the ground. He put on a smirk as he copied Kuchiki Byakuya trademark move.

As Naruto was about to leave Haku started getting up and so did Zabuza. 'How can this be…? He isn't supposed to be able to get up for another few hours!" he wondered to himself. He gave Kakashi a nod and they both flashed out of sight leaving Sasuke and Sakura bewildered. Naruto jumped up into the air, did a few flips and now was diving towards Zabuza. He raised a finger, "Byakurai!" he cried and a blue lightning shot down at Zabuza's chest. Naruto landed in fashion and looked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't do anything; he was looking at Naruto the whole time in amazement. He then too jumped up into the air, did a few flips and took a few kunais and struck it down at the body. "Heh…" said Naruto as he decided to walk towards the final part of their mission. Team 7 and Tazuna followed them.

Suddenly, Kakashi fell down. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" yelled the team and Tazuna. Naruto then relaxed and smirked. "Heh, too much Sharingan, ay sensei…"

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and carried him. "Hey Tazuna, you guys go ahead… you should be fine now. I'm presuming that Zabuza was the hardest enemy we were going to face and Sasuke and Sakura will there to protect you" Naruto said in a bit of a harsh tone but then turned into his normal self again. He still hasn't forgotten what Tazuna did to his friend Saraki.

Tazuna nodded and they went ahead. Naruto took Kakashi to a spot where he could relax and they Naruto let him rest. After a few hours, Kakashi woke up. "Yo Sensei, lets get moving… we're falling behind."

Kakashi tried to make a movement but failed which meant that he still couldn't move. Naruto understood it and took a hold of Kakashi. "Hold on tightly, we're going a hundred percent Flash Steps"

"Wait, hold on…" Naruto let go of Kakashi. "Heart of the South, Eye of the North, Fingertip of the west, Heel of the East, Gather by Wind, and scatter by Rain, Bakudou 58: Kakushitsuijaku!"

Naruto searched for Tazuna's location and then took a hold of Kakashi once more. "Let's go."

Time Skip: Few days later…

"Okay guys… today, you're going to learn how to walk up a tree… without your hands" claimed Kakashi. He smirked as he watched the three bewildered faces.

"How do we do that?!?!" bellowed Sakura.

"Is that even possible…" muttered Sasuke.

But then came on louder than even Sakura and scarier than Sasuke's… "YOU STILL HAVEN'T LEARNT HOW TO WALK UP A TREE!?!? OH GOD!!" Screamed Naruto fiercely as he dashed up a tree with ease… fighting easy people was one thing, learning to walk up a tree was another… it was just sickening.

Naruto couldn't stand this anymore; he was going to a place to train. He walked over to a spot where no one should normally go near. "Heh, this thing comes into handy once in a while…" he said to himself as he took out a scroll. He lied the scroll down and took out his Zanpakuto.

His Zanpakuto wasn't a large sword like Ichigo, nor was it a tiny sword. It was a pretty nice looking sword; it looked a bit like Ichigo's Bankai but without a few features. He stabbed the Zanpakuto into the middle of the scroll and a barrier suddenly appeared before him.

"**Hey kit, let me out already, I'm about to die down here, so damn boring!" yelled the legendary nine tailed fox.**

'Hai… whatever…' thought Naruto. Naruto put his hand over his face and then moved it aside. Suddenly a fox-like mask appeared on his face. He took the mask off and threw it down onto the ground and there stood a small version the Kyuubi.

Without warning, Kyuubi started attacking Naruto with his tails and everything else. 'Shit…already!?' thought Naruto. As he tried to dodge the attacks… "SAI!" Naruto tried binding the fox with demonic magic. But Bakudou 1 couldn't even hold a Shinigami let alone a demon itself. He only used it because it was quick and would stop Kyuubi for a split second which could give him a chance to do something else.

Naruto took out his sword and with a flash he was on top of Kyuubi. Kyuubi's tail waved at Naruto. Being able to destroy mountains with a single wave of his tails, it was a bit too much for Naruto. 'Heh, this is going to get a bit rough…' thought Naruto

Naruto's Reiatsu roared across the battle ground. "…BAN…KAI!!" he screamed as his sword glowed and started evolving.

* * *

Time Skip: At the bridge

"Hey Tazuna-San…" whined Sakura. Now that those people are gone… shouldn't we be able to go back now?"

"Idiot…" muttered Naruto under his breathes but Sakura heard what he said and fired up at once.

"Well if you're so smart then why don't you tell me why can't we go back home already!?" she yelled at Naruto. Naruto obviously thought she was annoying and loud seeing how he had to put his hand into his ears as she spoke.

"You do remember our mission right? It was to protect Tazuna San until he finished building the bridge and as you can see here, he hasn't so it is our job to protect him until he finishes even if it cost us our lives. You have no right to be calling yourself a ninja…" Naruto turned around.

'Geez, this is too much… I miss my old friends… I think I'm going to ask them to come around here after and I do hope that Renji is alright… I might visit Soul Society when we get back from this mission.' Thought Naruto as he began to sat down.

"What the…" said Naruto as something began to shake. Naruto turned around and saw a big thing, it was ugly, it was disgusting… yet it was strong…very strong, Naruto could feel its reiatsu glowing and was rapidly growing. "Kisama… (You…)" Naruto muttered as he put his hand onto his Zanpakuto and got into a fighting stance. "Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke… go protect Tazuna san immediately, this is my fight…

* * *

Sorry for the HUGE wait people, I tried to make this as long as possible and to not rush it, obviously it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but its an improvement in my opinion. So I hope you all enjoy this. All the incantation and demonic spells are real and I don't own them. I have the list so ye… enjoy! Hope you fans out there are still reading this and hit the review button! They were the reason I continued: D Once again, I apologize for the wait and enjoy the chapter!

P.S: Enjoy the CLIFF HANGER YET AGAIN WHEEE HEEEE . Tazuna san is evil, Naruto is overpowered, Sakura is gay and Sasuke is a power crazy emo. The End. Review. .


	5. Chapter 5 The Espada and The Gang

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Bleach then the main character would be super overpowered and would be slaying everybody's head off for the fun of it. P.S: I don't own any TT.

As usual, I'm a slow writer and I'm to lazy to go through all the comments so I'm going to go straight for the story while I still have the ideas in my mind.

* * *

_Last Chapter: __Time Skip: At the bridge _

"_Hey Tazuna-San…" whined Sakura. Now that those people are gone… shouldn't we be able to go back now?"_

"_Idiot…" muttered Naruto under his breathes but Sakura heard what he said and fired up at once._

"_Well if you're so smart then why don't you tell me why can't we go back home already!?" she yelled at Naruto. Naruto obviously thought she was annoying and loud seeing how he had to put his hand into his ears as she spoke._

"_You do remember our mission right? It was to protect Tazuna San until he finished building the bridge and as you can see here, he hasn't so it is our job to protect him until he finishes even if it cost us our lives. You have no right to be calling yourself a ninja…" Naruto turned around._

'_Geez, this is too much… I miss my old friends… I think I'm going to ask them to come around here after and I do hope that Renji is alright… I might visit Soul Society when we get back from this mission.' Thought Naruto as he began to sat down._

"_What the…" said Naruto as something began to shake. Naruto turned around and saw a big thing, it was ugly, it was disgusting… yet it was strong…very strong, Naruto could feel its reiatsu glowing and was rapidly growing. "Kisama… (You…)" Naruto muttered as he put his hand onto his Zanpakuto and got into a fighting stance. "Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke… go protect Tazuna san immediately, this is my fight…_

Kakashi took the warning and gave a signal to the rest as they all slowly went into hiding watching the blonde Shinigami start the fight.

'Shit… I can't let the team see me fight or it will give away my identity… oh well... doesn't look like I have much of a choice," he said as he wrapped his hand around his Zanpakutou.

The little hollow mask on his face glowed by the rays of the sun as his light blue hair shuffled with the wind blowing against it. "Naruto..." he muttered as he waited for Naruto to start the battle.

Naruto took out his Zanpakutou and dashed at Grimmjow, he knew that it wouldn't do much but how else was he supposed to start a battle. Grimmjow quickly responded as he dodged the dash and quickly attempted to jab his hand into Naruto. All this was in a quick speed so Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't see it though Kakashi managed to keep up with his Sharingan.

"Go on Naruto, release your Zanpakutou as you always do!" he exclaimed as he waited excitedly for blood to be shed.

Naruto ignored this and kept on fighting with just his Zanpakutou, adding a bit of this and bit of that in there once in a while. "Shadow Clone no Jutsu!" he exclaimed as about 15 clones appeared. He found it hard to control his chakra while fighting at a Shinigami at the same time so he couldn't do much more that 15.

Grimmjow eye's widened as he saw Naruto duplicate himself, he had never seen a ninja technique in his life and fighting 16 Naruto's seemed to be a pain in the butt but it didn't really matter to him either way. He held out his hand and a red ball quickly formed out of it as he shouted, "CERO!"

All the Naruto was blasted away but this gave Naruto an opening as he jumped up high under the sun. Grimmjow looked up but was quickly blinded by the sun. Naruto took the chance to stab him, hoping that this would end the fight without things getting too ugly.

Grimmjow saw Naruto's attack and knew he couldn't avoid it and closed his eyes. As his eyes closed, his other senses rose and he noticed four people hiding in the bush. 'They must be the people that were accompanying Naruto and knowing Naruto…' he thought as he raised his hand in that direction charging a Cero.

Naruto knew that he was aiming at the remaining of Team 7 and Tazuna and though he didn't really like any of them, he still had respect for Ninjas.

Suddenly, a huge blue wave of reiatsu erupted from a large Zanpakutou that belonged to another blonde haired what seemed to be like a teenager. Naruto knew instantly who it belonged to. He put his eyes back on Grimmjow but although he only turned away for a split second, it gave Grimmjow the opportunity to escape. His leg touched the ground and instantly jumped back up towards Naruto unsheathing his Zanpakutou and headed for a strike.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" yelled Ichigo as another wave of blue reiatsu erupted and headed to Grimmjow. Grimmjow knew that he couldn't fight both at once without releasing his Zanpakutou. He jumped back and gave them an evil grin.

He held out his Zanpakutou into the air. "Blood she-" he said but stopped. A black crack opened up from thin air, the entrance to Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra stepped out and took a hold of Grimmjow's Zanpakutou before the release.

"It's time to go back" he said in his mono tone as usual. Grimmjow gave Naruto and Ichigo a nasty look and turned away to go home. He could hear the two blondes yelling and telling him to come back and fight but he didn't really have much of a choice.

Naruto turned his head to Ichigo. "So what are you doing here, substitute Shinigami?" he said with a small chuckle. Ichigo was probably his best friend as of now.

Ichigo turned from where Grimmjow was to Naruto and frowned. "I thought I told you not to call me that…" he muttered obviously annoyed. Naruto beamed and noticed that the rest was still waiting for him.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, there's no need to hide anymore, you can come out now…" he smirked. He didn't expect his teacher to hide the whole time but the fact that an Espada had come out meant that if Kakashi had stepped in, he would of got owned pretty bad.

"Everyone, you can also come out now!" yelled Ichigo to behind the houses. Naruto reared his head around and to his astonishment; many recognisable faces joined the party.

"Oh… the fight's over already…? Damn, Zabimaru was just getting excited…" exclaimed a red headed Shinigami as he returned his Zanpakutou to its normal state and sheathed it.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he stuttered, "Renji… you're okay!" Naruto ran towards him attempting to give him a hug but his movements were suddenly stopped when more people came from behind his friend. There were so many of them. There was Sado, Orihime, Ishida, Yoroichi, Soi Fon, Matsumoto, Htisugaya Toushiro whom he had given the captain seat to, Rukia and Zaraki Kenpachi, his old sparring buddy that tried to kill him almost every time.

"Wow… there's so many of you… what happened, did Soul Society go broke after I left you guys on the street or something?!" joked Naruto. He never expected to see that many of them. There was a long silence broken by Ichigo.

"So… where to now Naruto?" he asked. Kakashi and the others came out of the hiding.

"Well, we have to go back to Konoha once Tazuna finished building the bridge which should take roughly a few more hours, its nearly done anyway" Kakashi said briefly. "Where are you guy's off to?"

"Well we're coming with you aren't we?!" exclaimed Ichigo.

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'I wonder what Sandaime would say when I tell him a bunch of Shinigami came back with Naruto…' he thought. "Well, we'll go back to Konoha and we'll see from there okay?" They nodded.

A few hours later, they headed off. On the way, they had to gather some food and Naruto volunteered to get some fish for the group and went out to the nearest lake. While he was gathering the fishes, he got cornered by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oy Naruto," said Sakura as Sasuke walked behind her looking at Naruto. Naruto tilted his around for a second and then continued to gather the fishes.

"Yeah?" answered Naruto. There were several fishes in the lake as he picked each one up with his hands and placed them into the basket. Sasuke was the first to speak as he walked closer.

"What are you?!" he said unexpectedly. He wasn't supposed to say it like that, more of a who are you but it didn't come out right.

Naruto put on a confused face, "I'm a ninja, like you" he said.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "No…as in who are you? How do you keep disappearing? Who was that guy from before? Who are all those people that suddenly came along? Where are you getting all this power from?!" bombarded Sasuke.

Naruto looked surprised until the last question… 'Ah… just looking for power as usual' he thought as he continued to gather the fishes. After he was done he placed them on the ground and turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I never disappear… I only move at such a fast speed that normal eyes won't be able to catch up to it. The guy from before is an Espada, those people were obviously my friends, something you won't ever be or have and I don't really know how to answer your last question…" he said coldly. The truth was that he did know how to answer the last question, he just couldn't be bothered leading Sasuke in the wrong path though he wouldn't really mind him going to the path of destruction.

Naruto picked up the basket ignoring everything they said now occasionally hearing the "Stop you bastard! Answer me!" but he didn't really care, he was hungry and wanted food. Sasuke prepared a Grand Fireball as Sakura screamed. Naruto's left hand carrying the basket as his right hand reached towards his Zanpakutou in a quick motion, made a wave behind him in a circular motion and rested his Zanpakutou once more.

The fire got bounced off and evaporated. Both Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at what just happened. They walked back to Konoha in silence with Naruto and his 'gang' leading and Sasuke glaring.

As they walked past the gates, the guards just let them walk until they met the strange group. "Identity and purpose?!" he demanded. Naruto just caught up with what happened and walked over to the guards.

"They're with us, is there a problem?" Naruto questioned. The guards shook their heads and let them pass though there was still a bit of suspicions.

The group stretched, "Finally, we're FINALLY here!" a few yelled. "We still have to report to the Sandaime so walk this way" responded Naruto as he directed them to the Hokage's office. The whole group entered the office and Sandaime observed them for a moment.

"Can you guys please let me talk to Kakashi alone please?" asked the Hokage kindly. Everyone except Kakashi backed away from the door and went outside waiting patiently. After about 15 minutes or so, Naruto was called in. Naruto walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Naruto…" the Hokage silently said to him "Your friends wish to stay in Konoha, is that right?" Naruto simply nodded to the question. "I'm afraid I cannot let complete strangers into our village when we have simply no idea who they are or what they can do"

"But Hokage-Sam-"

"You must understand that even though I trust you, these people are Shinigamis and just letting a bunch of what seem to be powerful ones is extremely dangerous for both the village and the people. I'm afraid that the risk is just too high, I'm sorry." he said.

Naruto stood there for a few moments and then said, "I understand". He walked towards the door again until Hokage said a few more words.

"There is however, one way that they can stay…" Sandaime muttered. Naruto turned around instantly. "We must have them tracked down at all times, a complete record of their past as to say what kind of people are they and I must see with my own eyes their _full_ power."

* * *

Although I have not completely abandoned this story, I'm a very slow writer and a lazy writer too. I want to get this published as soon as possible so enjoy and review…! 


End file.
